last farewell
by rokettu
Summary: its topxgd. the two hots guys from big bang,that korean boy band? yea they gots the hots for each other now.


*Author's note: I am not Korean **but, **I am Sam is a drama that TOP had a role in/ KBS is the Korean Broadcasting Station**/** dongsaeng means younger sibling (here its used as little brother though) /ne means yes/ gwenchana means are you ok? / hyung means big brother/ mwo means what/ Dara is from 2NE1/ chigum buya means now what/ saranghaeyo means love (the polite form)/ -ssi is the korean equivalent for -san( in japanese), likewise goon is like kohai (the opposite of senpai)/ chogi yo means excuse me. If you see that this mini guide incorrect please don't hesitate to tell me.*

TOP lay sprawled on the couch as GD walked into the TV room of their shared apartment in Seoul. GD glanced at the TV; TOP had been watching old reruns of I Am Sam on KBS.

He's always looking for improvement GD mused, as he walked to the couch with an afghan in hand.

TOP shifted a little as GD pulled the afghan up to cover him. "I want…" he rolled over abruptly. GD chuckled, "What do you want?"

GD sat down in front of him. He wasn't quite sure when he'd developed feelings for TOP, but he knew it wasn't right. What would his parents think of them if they went out? His dongsaengs? More importantly, what does TOP think of him?

He shook his head suddenly realizing he'd managed to creep closer to TOP's face. He got up, removed the afghan and stalked to the bathroom.

GD stared at the GD peering back at him in the mirror. "OK!" he half- whispered. "Gwenchana, Jiyong-ah? Is every lil' ting OK?" He smiled at his reflection, "Ne! Thank you!"

TOP burst into the bathroom half-asleep, with his pants nearly dropped. He sat down on the toilet and took his piss.

"Omo!" he said opening his eyes to see an abashed looking GD. "When'd chu gets here? How was the party?"

GD looked back at the mirror and tried to swallow away the nervous, shocked embarrassment he was feeling. He nodded, forcing a smile. "It was gangsta."

"Oh! Good, good, sorry I couldn't come. I really wasn't feeling well."

GD stared him dead in the eye, "I wanted to stay home and…" his voice trailed of.

TOP smiled his breathtaking smile, "Don't worry about me like that, man. As your hyung, it doesn't do me any good to hold you back, y'know?"

GD nodded and walked out of the bathroom.

It was a spacious two bedroom apartment TOP and GD had been given. Upon entering, you met up with the TV area and kitchen. There was a half bathroom right across from the kitchen. Past the TV room, you were led to a mini hallway, showing you to GD's room which connected to TOP's via a large bathroom.

He flopped down on his bed and heaved a huge sigh.

"Yo!" TOP yelled from the front, "I'm gonna step out for a bit."

GD glanced at the clock, it was suddenly 5:30 AM. _I wonder if it bothers him when I stay out so late and he's by himself. Was he waiting for me like that? In front of the TV?_

TOP kicked his sneakers on as he opened the door and stepped outside. He'd been taking early morning runs for a while. He now used the time to think. He really felt bad he couldn't go with GD to the party. What kind of hyung didn't watch out for his dongsaeng- who also happened to be his best friend? His best friend that he'd do _**anything **_for.

He shook his head as he walked into a corner store. He nodded to the cashier as he walked to the refrigerator section in back. He grabbed a green tea for himself and a cookies-and-cream shake for G-Dragon.

The cashier nodded to TOP as he handed him the bill. He looked to in the eye, "Sometin' troborin' you, boy?

TOP shook his head and looked away, 'Thank you".

"Tanks come by the next time."

GD woke up to the sound of the shower running. He figured TOP already went running. It was now 7:14; he hadn't really gone to sleep. He wasn't sure what to do. Whenever he had troubled thoughts like this he usually couldn't get to sleep.

TOP's head peeped out from GD's bathroom door. "The shower's free; I left you a cookies and cream in the fridge.

"Ne."

TOP walked into the room, holding his towel around his waist. GD quickly sized his body.

"Is every ting ok with you? Ever since last night you seem kinda down."

GD stared at him with wide eyes for a moment before looking down. "Nothing….you said there's cookies and cream…?"

TOP nodded, "I put it in the fridge I didn't know you'd be up."

"Ah…me neither, I-I couldn't sleep."

TOP smiled apologetically, "Yea?"

GD nodded and started for the kitchen, "Thanks."

He grabbed the shake from the fridge and sat cross legged on the chair closest to the fridge. I need to figure out what I'm gonna do about this. He opened the shake and let the flavor rest in his mouth a little before swallowing. He did this for a little while, before he came up with his decisions:

1) Forget about TOP.

2) Ask him out.

TOP walked out of his room in his favorite sweatpants and hoodie. He sat next to GD. "Is it good?"

GD smiled as he let some of the cream spotted liquid drip down his chin. TOP giggled as he grabbed one of the napkins that were in the center of the table. "Chin out." GD shook his head as he grabbed the napkin from TOP. The tips of their fingers touched lightly and sent a rush of blood to GD's cheeks.

"Omo!" TOP smiled, "Are you suddenly thinking dirty thoughts?"

GD turned serious, "What would you do if you liked someone but you weren't sure you could be with them?"

"Mwo? You and Dara? I think YG's actually OK with that."

G shook his head, "Uh, no…What if it's like a- a g-"

"A girl fan?" TOP waited for GD's response, he received nothing. "Um…I don't know… I guess if she's ok with paparazzi or something. Maybe it'd be better to just let the love pass through. I wouldn't want to trouble anyone y'know?"

GD nodded, "But if you were given the chance and you really liked hi-her, you'd go for it right?"

Top shrugged, "Probably."

"What if it was a _really good _friend of yours, huh?" GD moved a little closer to TOP.

TOP grinned, "So it was Dara? I was right?

GD scooted over until his and TOP's faces were mere inches apart. "She's not my type," he whispered. TOP looked around, "Ch-chigum buya? Who is your type then?"

GD sat back in his chair and deliberated for a minute. TOP shuffled in his seat, "Ya! What's wrong with you? You've seriously been acting weird!"

GD smiled "Ne, Hyung. Ah, Hyung, do you like me? Huh, Hyung, do you think I'm cute? I'm your best friend right, Hyung?"

TOP stared at him quizzically," Ya, chigum buya? Why do you keep saying 'hyung'? You sound like a fangirl!"

GD's resolve fell a little. "I don't know what to do anymore," he said, dropping his head in his hands.

TOP put a hand on GD's shoulder, "What is it? Tell me." GD looked up, searching for something in TOP's eyes.

"Hyu- TOP-ssi, na neun," GD shook his head, "TOP-ssi ga saranghaeyo."

"Mwo?"

GD shook his head again and kept his eyes on the table.

"So you….wanna…"

GD looked up," Kissu da?

TOP pointed to his chest,"Me?"

GD burst into a fit of laughter. TOP brought himself closer to G-Dragon, 'til their faces were inches apart. GD stopped laughing abruptly. His lip trembled a bit, "Ch-chogi yo…"

TOP smiled " A hyung who'd do anything for his dongsaeng." He slowly brought his face closer to GD's and placed his Chapstick smeared lips on GD's mouth.

It took a few seconds for this to register in GD's head- what TOP had just done for him. Once it did, his whole body woke up. Suddenly he couldn't keep his hands out of TOP's hair. He ran it through his fingers, coaxing it in all different directions with one hand, while the other pressed their bodies closer together.

GD was beginning to forget how to breathe as their lips, suddenly acting like gears, moved in a synchronized motion. GD opened his eyes to look at TOP quickly. TOP's eyes were closed and his arms rested lightly around GD's waist. GD pulled away after a moment and internalized a sigh; he closed his eyes as he sat back in his chair.

TOP got up and stretched, "You good now?"

GD nodded silently.

TOP smiled," Great, 'cause I gotta go now."

GD grabbed TOP's wrist, before he'd even taken a half step.

"Wait."

"What is it, Jiyong-goon?"

"Ah…" GD hesitated, "Did you… Was it…Ah…. Did you enj-"

TOP laughed, "Did I like it you mean?"

GD nodded.

TOP was suddenly serious." I don't know." He shrugged as GD's hand fell limply from his wrist.

GD sat at the table, staring at the floor for a while What does that mean? Was it bad?

TOP came in from the front door, "Ah GD-goon, you're still there? Gwenchana?"

GD remained silent and motionless. TOP walked to his room. _What was he expecting from me? I gave him what he wanted, it wasn't for me. I'm not- I don't like him **like him.**_ he looked in his closet for a suitcase. He started packing his clothes away in Louis Vuitton duffel.

He walked to the kitchen again once he was done. "You gonna stay like that?" GD squinted at him and said nothing.

TOP sat down and sighed, "Jiyong-goon, I'm gonna go."

GD's face broke into a questioning expression.

TOP shook his head, "I'll see you in a week."

"Ah," GD started, "Why are you leaving? You don't wanna be with-"

"Stop" TOP held up a hand, "I want…"

GD stood up, "What do you want, TOP-ssi? You deserve your happiness too."

TOP stood silent for a moment. He scratched his neck. "I don't… I want… to be a hyung who can make his fans, his family, his dongsaengs, and his best friend….Ah…." he sighed.

GD walked to TOP and put his hands on TOP's chest. He waited until TOP looked at him. "Hyung, do you like me? Do you enjoy our friendship?"

TOP thought for a moment, "I… You're my best friend, GD. How can I not?"

GD nodded, "Then what's your problem? Why are you running away from what we could become?"

TOP shook his head, "What are we gonna become? Dude, do you know what everyone would think if we were together?"

GD shook his head, "Where are you gonna go?"

TOP stared at GD for a bit, he sighed. _It's not as though he's ugly._

GD stared back at him with a puzzled face.

"Ya! What'd you do to me like that? Ch-chigum buya?"

GD shrugged.

TOP closed his eyes, "Is it real love you've developed for me?"

GD giggled, "It's my love, isn't that enough, Hyung?"

TOP couldn't help but crack a smile, "Weirdo." He walked back to his room, duffel in hand. "I won't leave a cute guy like you."


End file.
